Stay With Me
by Paris27
Summary: After an assasination attempt, Lacus fell into a coma but her consciousness was transferred to a spirit form of herself. She can see, hear, and feel other people but other people can't notice her. Kira's true feelings will also be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Ghost<p>

Cosmic Era 76, Aprilius One

_"What's going on!? What's happening!?"_ the PLANT Supreme Council Chairwoman Lacus Clyne was asking over and over again while looking at hundreds of people running to the exits of the Supreme Council. She just woke up from being unconscious. The last thing she remembered was that she was making her State of the PLANTs Address when suddenly she heard a gunfire and then she blacked out.

She was asking every people she runs into but no one seems to notice her. She ran out of the building and saw paramedics pushing a stretcher with a body.

She went near to see who was the person lying on the stretcher. What she saw kept her in a state of denial. A pink-haired girl was lying on the stretcher with blood on her head and clothes.

_"Is that me? No.. this can't be. I'm right here... I'm alive."_ Lacus said while looking at her unconscious body. How could this happen? If she was the person on the stretcher, then why was she able to talk and run around? She was trying to get the attention of the paramedics.

_"Hey I'm right here! Can't you see? I'm alive!"_, but still, no one noticed her. The paramedics put the stretcher inside the ambulance. Lacus, afraid of what might happen to her, came after her body.

_"Wait! Where are you taking her? I mean me?"_, she rode the ambulance while looking at her sleeping face. She kept thinking that everything that's happening was just a dream. It's impossible. How can she be in two places at once.

_"This must be a dream. Wake up Lacus! Wake up!"_ she kept saying to herself while slapping her own face repeatedly. The ambulance finally arrived to the hospital. Paramedics brought out the stretcher and rushed inside the hospital. Lacus ran after her body.

_"Hey wait for me!"_

* * *

><p>Hospital<p>

The paramedics put the stretcher inside a small room. Lacus did not enter the room but went to the counter instead.

_"What's happening? Is this a joke? Is this a dream? Please answer me!?"_ Lacus was screaming but still, no one noticed her. Tears were forming from his eyes. The type of tears that Kira wouldn't want to see from her. She looked at the television near the counter and saw the headline in the news.

"BREAKING NEWS! PLANT SUPREME COUNCIL CHAIRWOMAN LACUS CLYNE SHOT DURING SPEECH"

She finally accepted that everything that is happening must be real. No matter how much she asks, people will not notice her. She is a ghost. A lonely ghost. She cannot talk to anyone. She can only see and listen to what everyone's doing.

"Move! This is an emergency!" one of the doctors was screaming at the people to get out of the way. Of course, Lacus was probably the most important person in the PLANTs so no doubt that she should get immediate medical attention. The doctors of the hospital brought the unconscious Lacus to the operating room. The spirit Lacus went inside the operating room.

* * *

><p>Operating Room<p>

"Report!" the head doctor said. The nurse looked at the X-ray.

"No good, she has a bullet in her temporal lobe. She has also lost a large amount of blood." the nurse told the doctor.

"Bring packs of Type B blood here! A lot." everyone in the operating room were moving as fast as they can. They can't afford to let the Chairwoman of PLANT Supreme Council die. She was loved by most of the people from the PLANTs and also from Earth since she acts a lot like her father Siegel Clyne. She is a pacifist and a singer. Most of her songs are about maintaining peace in the universe which capture the hearts of many.

"This operation might take hours" the doctor told his assistants. After hearing what the doctor said, Lacus decided to leave the operating room. Before leaving, she whispered to her unconscious body.

"Miss Lacus, you need to stay strong. You control this whole thing. It's up to you if you want to live or die." the nurse whispered into the unconscious Lacus's ear. The spirit Lacus heard what the nurse said.

_"I control this whole thing? But how do I return to my body?"_ Lacus said to herself. Of course she would want to return to her body. A lot of people depend on her leadership. She wouldn't want everyone mourning for her death.

_"Keep on fighting. The people of PLANT need you. The people from Earth need you. Your friends need you."_ Lacus remembered the most important person to her life.

_"Kira needs you."_ she left the operating room and went into the waiting room.

* * *

><p>Waiting Room<p>

Lacus saw Shinn, Luna, Meyrin, Arthur, Dearka, Yzak, and Shiho sitting there. Dearka was looking at the floor. Arthur had his palm on his face. Luna was hugging Shinn tightly with a worried expression on her face. Shiho asked Yzak.

"Do you think she'll be alright Yzak?" Shiho asked the white-haired commander.

"Miss Clyne is a tough woman. She survived two wars without getting hurt. I'm sure she'll be alright." Yzak answered confidently. Yzak was a witness of Lacus's actions during the past two wars. She fought both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance even though the chances of success are very slim. Lacus was happy to hear a positive answer from Yzak. Usually, Yzak would answer that the person in danger would probably die.

Meanwhile the former Minerva colleagues and now lovers Shinn and Luna were talking to each other. Lacus went near the couple. After the war, Shinn and Luna are living together. Luna supports Shinn and makes him forget of all the terrors that haunted him past just like how Lacus did it to Kira.

"Shinn, how do you think Kira would react to what happened?" Luna asked her boyfriend. Kira was always protective of Lacus. He vowed that he would never fight again but he still used the Freedom again in order to save Lacus from intruders without even thinking twice. Fighting again would hurt him deep inside but not being able to save Lacus would hurt him more. In fact, it is the thing that would hurt him the most.

"I think he would feel either sad or angry. Probably both. I know how it feels to see someone very important to you suffering. You want to do something to help him or her but you just lack the ability to do so. I heard from Athrun that Kira is a person who is afraid of his own failures. Not being able to save people who are important to him makes him an emotionless killing machine. Actually, he's not totally emotionless. He could still feel anger. Just like me. At first I thought Kira was the perfect type of pilot. He could defeat a military fleet single-handedly without getting hit and without killing anyone. Then I realized that we're not so different from each other at all. He's also a pilot that could feel hatred. A pilot that would avenge his loved one's death so that we would feel better." Shinn responded in a cold way. Luna and Lacus were both surprised by raven-haired boy's answer. This made Lacus worry even more.

_"Oh no... Kira... What if I don't come out of this alive?" _Lacus was worried that Kira would return to the person that he used to be if she dies. She doesn't want to be added to his pile of nightmares. Her death is equivalent to a broken promise made by Kira.

* * *

><p>Intensive Care Unit<p>

Several hours later...

After four long hours of surgery, Lacus was finally brought out of the operating room and put inside the Intensive Care Unit. The people from the waiting room, including the spirit Lacus went inside.

"How is she doc?" Meyrin asked. Even though their time together aboard the Archangel and Eternal was short, Meyrin had a great friendship with Lacus. They would often talk about fashion and about how many innocent lives were wasted during the past two wars.

"Currently Miss Clyne is in a coma state. We don't know when she will wake up. Let's just pray that she is fighting deep inside." the doctor said. The spirit Lacus was not happy of what she heard. How long will it be before she wakes up? What if Kira loses hope before she wakes up? What if she does not wake up at all?

_"The nurse said that I control this whole thing. How would I make myself wake up? Maybe I need a push. Maybe I need something that would make me wake up." _Lacus muttered to herself.

A few minutes later, a brown-haired boy wearing a white ZAFT uniform was running inside the hospital. He was running like there was no tomorrow. Like today would be the end of the universe.

"Where's Lacus!? Where is she!? I need to see her right now!" it was Kira Yamato, Lacus's protector, her knight in shining armor. He was breathless. After he found out that something bad happened to Lacus, he flew all the way from Orb using his legendary mobile suit, the Strike Freedom.

"Calm down Commander Yamato, Miss Clyne is currently in the ICU with some of her friends." the woman from the counter answered. Kira ran immediately on his way to see Lacus.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down now that Lacus is in the hospital?" the Ultimate Coordinator said to himself feeling somehow annoyed. He was right. How could he not react that way knowing that the person he vowed to protect in danger? He finally reached the ICU and he saw Lacus lying on the bed.

"Lacus!" he shouted. Everyone was surprised. They did not expect Kira to arrive immediately. For Kira, a thousand miles is just a few footsteps if it means seeing Lacus. He rushed toward her and hugged her also planting a kiss on her cheek. The spirit Lacus was very happy to see Kira again.

_"Kira!" _she hugged Kira from behind but of course, he could not feel her or even notice her. Kira was usually stationed in Orb so they can rarely see each other personally. Although but they do have video chats regularly.

"I'm sorry Lacus. I promised that I would always protect you. But it looks like I failed. It's just beyond my reach. We both have our own responsibilities and we have to perform them properly in order to maintain a peaceful world to live in. Not just for the citizens of Earth and PLANTs but also for us." Kira apologized to Lacus. He hates breaking his own promises. He makes them because he believes that he has the ability to do so.

_"Kira... It's alright. What's important now is that you're right here with me. You may not be able to see me or hear me or touch me but we're still together." _Lacus was crying when she said it. She wanted Kira to know how happy she is to see him again. She has not been able to be together with Kira for two weeks already. What seems to be a short period of time is equivalent to years for her.

"The operation was finished not too long ago so I think that it's better to let her rest for now. You can see her again later." the doctor told everyone. They left the room along with the spirit Lacus. Kira took a glance at the sleeping Lacus before exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Waiting Room<p>

While some of the visitors are sitting watching television, Kira and Shinn are having a talk. What they did not know is that Lacus was listening to them.

"This is stupid. Why did this have to happen to her? She did nothing but to maintain peace and equality among Naturals and Coordinators. How cruel are they to do this to Lacus? I hate this feeling. The feeling of failure. I am able to fulfill minor promises like doing my job properly and always keeping my mobile suit in top condition but why do I always fail to fulfill the important promises that I make? Every time I make important promises, there will always be an important person on the verge of leaving my life." Kira muttered. Shinn cannot help but feel bad for Kira. They used to be arch enemies in the battlefield but now they are close friends. It was probably because he has experienced what Kira is experiencing right now. Lacus had tears running down from her cerulean orbs. She is sad because of how Kira feels for himself.

"I know how it feels. But you know what? You should cheer up a little and stay positive. That's what Luna told me. Whenever I am facing problems, I should stay positive and maintain a good mood. I'm sure that Lacus won't be happy to see you like this. At least right now, we know that she is not in critical condition." Shinn said to his former nemesis.

"You're right. I need to stay positive for her. I could still remember the face she makes when she sees me like this." Kira replied. True, Lacus would always make that pouty face whenever she tries to make Kira laugh. He would always think that she looks very cute. Lacus was happy to see Kira in a much lighter mood now.

"Come on let's go talk to the others." and so the two ace pilots reunited with their friends to talk about their current lives. Lacus on the other hand, thanked Shinn for helping Kira.

_"Thank you, Shinn." _Lacus giggled. Then she went near to Kira and touched his face with her hand.

_"Thank you, Kira. You're the most important person to me so I don't want to see you hurt. I'm still looking for a way to wake myself up. Don't worry, I'm sure that one day we can finally be happily together in each other's arms."_ she kissed him on the cheek and went back to the ICU to look at her sleeping body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got an idea to write this kind of story after watching a movie. I promise that this story will end with a happy ending. I'm still not finished in writing "Fate" but one day I will. READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This chapter will be set three months after the first chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Anniversary<p>

It's been three months since the big incident. The incident when PLANT Supreme Council Chairwoman Lacus Clyne was shot while making her State of the PLANTs Address. Lacus still hasn't woken up because the spirit Lacus still doesn't know how to wake up. She was transferred from the ICU into a VIP room. People come to visit her everyday. Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn, Luna, Meyrin have already visited her. But of course, there was one person who visits her everyday during the past three months. It was Kira Yamato.

Everyday for the past three months, Kira always came to Lacus's room to check on her, much to her spirit's delight. Kira had a daily routine when he visits Lacus. He would always start with a "good morning, Lacus". Then he would tell her the weather then report about the situation in the PLANTs. He would tell her how the kids are doing with Reverend Malchio and her mom. He would admire her face for a few minutes then he will take a nap in her bedside. At night, before leaving Kira would always tell her "wake up soon, Lacus" and then kiss her on the cheek.

But today, he didn't follow the routine. Today was special.

* * *

><p>VIP Room, Hospital<p>

* * *

><p>Kira entered the room with a bouquet of roses in his hand. Roses were always Lacus's favorites. The spirit Lacus watched him as he walked near her body's bedside. He put the bouquet of roses on the desk. He sat on the chair beside the bed and started talking.<p>

"Hey Lacus. It's been exactly five years..." Kira started talking.

"...since we first met" Kira and the spirit Lacus both said simultaneously. It was the fifth anniversary of that fateful day. The day that changed both of their lives. The day when Kira and Lacus first met.

"I can still remember that day like it was yesterday. I was searching for supplies in a debris field when I saw a reconnaissance GINN near a life pod. It was an enemy so I destroyed it with much hesitation. Tears were coming out from my eyes because I never really wanted to kill. I brought the life pod inside the Archangel. When they said that it was a ZAFT life pod, I cursed myself because I thought I brought an enemy inside the ship. But when the life pod opened, a pink, spherical, talking robot came out followed by a pink-haired girl. You were floating so I helped you land on the floor. You thanked me then I blushed. It was the first time that a very beautiful girl thanked me because I was always the nerdy type of boy." Kira started talking about that day. Lacus giggled after hearing Kira's compliment. The topic started to shift.

"After Flay blamed me for the death of his father and criticized my situation of being a Coordinator, I cried in the viewing section of the Archangel. Then suddenly you were next to me and you comforted me. For the first time there was a person who understood me. There was someone who was someone who didn't hate my situation. I was very happy at that time. Then I heard some people talking about using you as a bargaining chip for ZAFT. Why would they do that? Why would they involve an innocent girl in their conflicts? So I decided to return you to Athrun. I didn't want to do it at first because I didn't want the person who understood me to leave. But then I realized that I should put your safety first." Lacus was surprised. She didn't hear these things from Kira before. Hearing it now without Kira knowing that she is listening confirms that his words are genuine. Kira has never said his feelings for her in words. She never heard him say the three magical words. This always brought doubt about his feelings for her.

"I was given a choice. A choice to stay on board the Archangel and remain as the Strike's pilot or leave the Archangel and forget everything that happened. I chose to stay. I chose to stay because I didn't want to forget what you have done for me. I stayed with hope that I would be able to meet you again. But after we landed on Earth, things started to become confusing for me. So I sought comfort from another girl. I thought there was someone that could replace you but I was wrong. Flay wasn't like you. She was always toying with my mind so that I could become her personal killing machine. I never loved her. I used her to comfort me. I used her as a substitute for you but it was wrong. I cried when she died because I never got the chance to apologize to her." Kira's voice had a sad tone.

"_I understand" _Lacus said.

"After my brutal fight with Athrun, I passed out. But when I woke up, the first thing that I saw was your beautiful face. I was very happy. Could it be a miracle? Or was it destiny? It was totally unexpected. I could have woken up in an infirmary if I was rescued but I woke up next to you. It was a blessing for me. I was very happy when you told me that I could stay with you as long as I want but when I heard news that ZAFT will be attacking Alaska, I was hurt. I never wanted to leave you but I promised to protect my friends so I decided to prioritize their safety more than my own happiness." the sincerity can be seen from Kira's eyes.

"We met again in the Mendel Colony. You immediately cried in my shoulders. I thought that it was my time. It was my time to comfort you. After I learned about my origins as the Ultimate Coordinator and failed to retrieve Flay, you were there again. You comforted me again. What did I do to deserve that? I was a murderer and you were an angel. It was very ironic." Kira chuckled while saying the last part.

"_It was your kindness" _Lacus answered but of course, Kira couldn't hear it.

Kira reached to his pocket and took out a silver ring attached to a string. It was the ring that Lacus gave Kira before his battle with Rau Le Creuset. It was a symbol that Kira would return to her.

"This ring, I know I don't wear it anymore but I always bring it anywhere I go. It means a lot to me. It kept me alive. After my fight with Rau Le Creuset, I lost the will to live. I remembered the people I failed to save and the people that I killed. I thought that there was no more reason to stay alive. Then I saw your ring in front of my face. I remembered my promise. I promised that I would return to you. Suddenly there was a reason for me to live. I need to stay alive in order to protect you." Kira and Lacus both smiled.

"The two years that we spent together in the orphanage was the best two years of my life. There was no conflict, only peace. There was only you, me, the reverend, mom, and the children. But then there were people who tried to kill you. I decided to fight again without hesitation. I knew that fighting again would hurt me deep inside. But not being able to protect you would hurt me a lot more." Lacus remembered that night. She didn't want Kira to fight again. He suffered too much during the first war.

"The time when you returned to space crushed my heart. We were together everyday for two years then you suddenly decided to leave. My selfishness wanted to take over me again but you stopped me and told me that I should look after Cagalli and Miss Murrue. You told me that you would come back to me so I let you go. I trust you." Lacus felt sad. She didn't know that Kira felt that way.

"_I'm really sorry Kira. I didn't know." _Lacus apologized.

"When we reunited when the Eternal was being attacked, I felt like I was the happiest person in the universe. The few weeks that we were apart felt like years for me. I missed you very much." Kira was always thinking of Lacus when she was away. He would always talk to the ring that she gave her and he would always pray for her safety.

"We ended the war together. Now, we both have our own responsibilities. Who could have thought that your responsibility would lead to your current condition. You were only doing your job properly of maintaining peace between Earth and the PLANTs so why did they do this to you? Why are they so cruel?! Was it also my failure to protect you that put you into this condition?!" Kira's voice started to get angry. Lacus could only watch and worry about him.

"I've had a lot of failures in my life. I've also had a lot of regrets. But my biggest regret is that I never told you how I feel about you." Is this it? Will Kira finally say it?

"I love you, Lacus. I always did but I was always afraid to tell you. Because there are times when I feel like I don't deserve you. I'm a murderer and you're an angel. Why would an angel want to be with a murderer?" Kira finally admitted it. Lacus felt like the happiest woman ever. He finally said it! He finally said the three magical words!

"_Oh Kira, I love you too. I love you very much. You deserve me as much as I deserve you." _Lacus said with much joy.

"Damn, I want to kiss you right now but I don't want to take advantage of your current situation. I don't want my selfishness to take over me again. Your first kiss should be special. Unfortunately, I lost mine to a woman that I never even loved. I'm really sorry." Kira said.

"_It's okay. It wasn't your fault" _Lacus replied.

"Please don't die. Stay with me. I need you. I don't know what I would do if you're gone. If you die, I won't ever smile again. I won't ever love again. No one could replace you inside my heart" for the first time in many years, tears flowed out from Kira's eyes. He tightened his squeeze on Lacus's hand.

"I'm such a coward aren't I? I'm telling you all of this even though I know that you can't hear me." Kira gave a slight chuckle. Lacus laughed too because Kira didn't have any idea that she was listening to him.

"_Don't worry, I hear you." _Lacus said.

"I love you very much. Stay with me, please. I"ve lost a lot in my life. I've suffered much. Losing you would add to the pain and suffering that I have endured in my life." Kira cried. But then, he had a sudden realization. He had thoughts running throughout his mind for a few seconds and continued talking.

"You have also lost a lot in your life. You have suffered much too. You lost your mother. You lost your father. You were accused. You were hated. Going back into that kind of life would be a lot of mess right? So if you want to go, you can go. You don't have to wait for me. It's okay, I understand. But you will always remain inside my heart. I will never love another girl ever again." Kira's voice was shaking and more tears started to flow from his eyes. The spirit Lacus approached Kira and touched his hand. She also started to cry too.

"_Oh Kira, you love me so much that you are willing to let me go. Don't worry, I will stay with you. I'm still looking for the right push to wake myself up. One day, we'll be happily living together. I promise." _Lacus promised. She knows that she will wake up again one day. And when that time comes, she will be able to spend the rest of her life happily with Kira.

After a few minutes, Kira finally stopped crying. He has to leave since he has to perform his duties as a member of FAITH. Before he left, he kissed the forehead of the sleeping Lacus.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lacus. I love you." Kira said and stood up. Before he left, the spirit Lacus kissed him on the cheek which he did not feel.

"_I'll see you tomorrow. I love you too." _Lacus said with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well chapter 2 is done! I would also like you to read my other fic "Fate". It is actually my priority fic but I'm not done in writing it yet. Please, READ AND REVIEW this fic and also "Fate". Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Parents

* * *

><p>Hospital, Rooftop<p>

* * *

><p>Lacus was standing at the rooftop of the hospital building while looking at the streets below. She then shifted her eyes to the sea. Even though she knew that the bodies of water in the colonies are artificial, she always thought that it was beautiful. She was in deep thought of a certain Ultimate Coordinator.<p>

"_Kira, where are you right now? I hope you're okay" _she whispered. Ever since their 5th anniversary, she was always longing to see Kira visit her body everyday. Now that she is clear of his feelings for her, she was trying hard to find a way to return to her body.

"_Lacus...",_ a voice called out to her from behind. It was the voice of a man.

"_I have always wanted to see and talk to you again, my little pink princess" _another voice called out to her. This time it was the voice of a woman. Lacus was surprised at the familiar voices that she heard. She then turned around and saw two people that she haven't seen for a very long time.

"_Father! Mother!_"_, _she cried out. She then rushed to them and gave them a big hug. She could clearly see the smile on her parents' faces.

"_Father, mother, I never thought that I would be able to see the two of you again. And in an unconventional way" _the emotion that she was feeling was not like anything she had felt before. Happiness. Sorrow. Anxiety. All these feelings mixed together.

"_We're also very glad, dear. Especially your mother since she was gone longer than I was" _Siegel said then reached for her hand and handed it to his wife's.

_"Even though you weren't able to feel our presence after our demise, your father and I were always with you. Whether it was during the good times or the bad times. We were always there to give you a warm hug when you needed it", _Mrs. Clyne said to her daughter. This gave Lacus a feeling of affection. Her parents were always doing the same thing that she has been doing to Kira for the past 3 months. That is to provide protection and emotional support.

"_But I guess you understand your current situation now right?_" she continued. Lacus looked down at the floor

"_Mother... To be honest, I don't fully understand what's happening. Am I really alive? Because I feel like I'm dead" _for the first time Lacus started to question her status as a human being. Was she alive? Or was she dead?

"_Lacus dear, you are on the boundary between life and death" _Siegel answered. This gave her a big shock but didn't show it to her parents.

"_I'm afraid I didn't understand what you just said, father. Boundary between life and death? Is there such a_ thing?" she saw Siegel and her mother near the stairs. He then motioned for her to follow them.

"_Come dear, I will explain everything" _they went down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Hospital, Lobby<p>

* * *

><p>The Clyne family walked at the lobby of the hospital. It was full of people.<p>

"_Now dear, during the 3 months that you stayed here, haven't you noticed that the hospital was always full of people? That it's still full of people even thought it is way past visitation hours already?" _Siegel asked her daughter. Lacus noticed it before but she didn't really mind since she was always focusing on watching over her body.

"_Well yeah I did notice that. But is there something wrong with that?" _truth be told, even though she is the Chairwoman of the PLANT Supreme Council, she still doesn't know a lot of things. Most of it are the simple things.

"_You see, a lot of these people around here are just like you. They are also on the boundary between life and death, or simply put it as the astral plane" _he started to explain. This time, Lacus could not hide her shock.

"_Most of them are on coma. Some have mental illness... Do you see that man over there?" _he then pointed at the guy who was staring at the window. They walked until they were right behind the person. Siegel then pointed to the back of the guy's neck and it has "55,632" written on it. Lacus shook his head.

"_It's just a tattoo" _she thought it's normal for some people to get a tattoo. A lot of people, even in ZAFT, have tattoos on their bodies.

_"Now I want you to turn around" _she then listened to her father and turned around. When Siegel looked at the back of her daughter's neck it has "67,748" written on it.

"Your number is 67,748. It means that you're the 67,748th person to enter this life or death situation this year. Day by day the number increases, but it also decreases" Lacus wondered about the last thing that her father said.

"_It decreases? Does that mean..." _she was suddenly stopped by her father.

"_The person chose either to live or to die" _he said in a straightforward way. Lacus jolted at his father's statement. It was her choice. After a few walks, they reached Lacus's room.

* * *

><p>Hospital, VIP Room<p>

* * *

><p>When they opened the door they saw Kira asleep by Lacus's bedside.<p>

"_Kira!" _the ghost Lacus rushed into Kira and hugged him. As usual, he can't feel it. Lacus's mother was very glad seeing her daughter in so much joy. She saw the love between the two. It would have been nice if they were able to meet each other personally. Mrs. Clyne then put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"_He's really important to you isn't he?" _Lacus gave her mother a nod.

"_We've always been together. Whether it was fighting to stop a war or taking care of the little children in the orphanage, we did not want to leave each other's sides. Even for a single second, it brings us much pain to be away from each other. That's why right now, I want to get out of the astral plane and be with him. This time, nothing can stop us from living the life we always wanted. A life wherein we can show our love for each other and live in peace" _Lacus said with much determination. Her parents, however, were not entirely glad of what she just said.

They did not just appear in front of their daughter so that they can have a reunion. And why haven't they done it before? Why did they have to wait 3 months before they show their selves? Their reunion must have a significance. Siegel then held both of her daughter's hands.

"_Lacus dear... We want you to... **die**... and come with us"_

"Huh!?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I gotta admit, this chapter was shorter than the previous two. Sorry for the very late update, there has been a lot going on in the past few months. And I think, the next update will take longer since I'll be entering college. Thanks for reading. READ AND REVIEW**

**I'll update next time**

**Oh, and please read my other fic "Fate".**


End file.
